Winner Takes All
by luver-of-horses
Summary: AU. A new game, no rules, the players have never played anything like this before. The prize? the shikon no tama and an encredibly powerful miko. Considering Deleting
1. Running Away

**Winner Takes All**

Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime/manga. Or anything else that doesn't belong to me. Funny that.

He hated this. The calm before the storm. He was just itching to thrust his sword through another wolf demon but he had to wait. He knew it wouldn't be much longer, after all, they had just declared open war, and not one hour ago his first in command, the Monk Miroku had informed him of an army coming from the Eastern Kingdom, where the wolf-demon Kouga reigned.

"Inuyasha-sama!" called a man, dressed in purple robes holding a staff, his black hair tied into a short ponytail and his purple eyes gleaming excitedly. He was also, Inuyasha's best friend.

"Baka! Stop yelling!" Inuyasha, the Lord of the Northern Lands shouted back. He had long, silver hair and golden eyes. He wore his usual red haori and of course, was barefoot. He had never worn shoes unless they were forced upon him. He used to throw the biggest tantrums when his mother would even suggest it. However, it wasn't his eye or hair colour that showed he was different (although it was uncommon), it was his ears.

He had the cutest little puppy ears anyone had ever seen. When he was younger, they seemed to be a sign, pointing out his half-demon, half-human status. It showed he was a hanyou. Now, as he was older, they still drew unwanted attention as any youkai around the area who saw this immediately attacked him.

"I wasn't yelling." Miroku said calmly, looking away. "I just thought you'd like to know that the wolves are now half-an-hour away from the edge of town. I have also just sent our troops to meet them." He finished, almost smugly. When he turned to face the hanyou his calm demeanor was quickly replaced with fear as the hanyou in question was sending the most murderous glare ever seen.

"How dare you give orders without my permission idiot monk!" Inuyasha then leaped of his 'throne' and started to beat the life out of the monk.

"Inuyasha." Another voice said from behind them. "This is not the time nor place to be fooling around. We have to go fight!" The feminine voice stated. She had her black hair tied into a high ponytail and was wearing the usual, black and red fighting outfit. She also had her trademark boomerang strapped to her shoulders. Her magenta coloured eyes glared at the two men with annoyance.

"My dearest Sango, I beg your forgiveness and I-" Miroku said, immediately by her side.

"Save it houshi. Lets- HENTAI!" the girl screamed and jumped back from the monks lecherous hands and slapped his face with fury.

"HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" she screamed as she started to beat him with her boormerang.

"Come on Sango, lets mount up and join my army" Inuyasha said as he and the girl left the swirly-eyed monk on the floor. As they left, the monk recovered enough to make his way out of the room and staggered out onto the courtyard. Seeing Inuyasha and Sango already mounted, he stumbled towards the horse and mounted. As they made their way out of the courtyard, he caught up to the others and together, they road through the town and away to meet the demon-youkai.

* * *

"Ginta! Hakkaku! Lets go!" a tall, well built, wolf youkai Lord ordered. He had black hair, tied into a high ponytail with bright, icy blue eyes. He was easily identifiable by his pointed ears, wolf tail and clothing. He always wore the same, furred leg and arm wraps.

"Hai Kouga!" They replied, kneeling down in front of him. Ginta and Hakkaku were also members of the wolf clan and you could never find them apart. Both were captains for Kouga's army.

"It's time to crush that dog-turd" Kouga stated before sweeping out of the room with his two captains stumbling after him.

* * *

On the other side of Kouga's lands, a tall, white haired youkai was standing in his castle, looking out one of the windows in his study. He was the half brother of Inuyasha with the same hair and golden eyes. However, the similarities stopped their. He had a purple crescentmoon mark on his head and two red stripes on either side of his face. He wore the same armour as usual, and of course, it was white.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" yelled a small, toad-like demon, none other then the infamous Jaken. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" he yelled again and stumbled into the room.

"Jaken" the white haired youkai – now known as Sesshoumaru - said in an empty, monotone voice. "Desist that incessant noise."

"Yes my lord! I am unworthy to have you listen to this humble servant" the smaller, green demon replied, and then continued to ramble on about his 'unworthiness'.

_'How did I ever end up with such an annoying servant? He's more aggravating then my brother. Wait, I can't believe I just thought that! But I guess it is true…_' Sesshoumaru thought, still looking out the window with Jaken still blathering on about something or another. Sesshoumaru couldn't really care less.

"Jaken. You will go tend to the needs of Rin. You will never enter my study without my permission and without announcing yourself ever again" The Lord of the Western Lands stated. Still with his monotone-voice but with annoyance flickering in his eyes.

"But my Lord Sesshoumaru! We have just received word that your worthless and stupid half-brother has declared war on the wolf-clan army! And a messenger just arrived from the Southern Kingdom. The horse-youkai had the indecency to assume that he was important enough to talk to you, my lord. I however, put him in his place." The annoying toad stated, proudly puffing himself up as he said the last part.

"His message?" Sesshoumaru questioned, bored already.

"Umm.." Jaken replied, looking uncomfortable for a minute.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and glared at the unfortunate, lesser-demon who started on a long, boring apology and explanation of even more boring events. "Jaken, find out what the message is."

"Yes my lord, I shall return with all haste!" Jaken said, relieved at the fact that he had escaped punishment.

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes – the only thing stopping him was the fact that he was to composed to do anything so undignified. He then turned his thoughts to more important matters. _'What could that hanyou Naraku want with this Sesshoumaru? He know I have despised him ever since he tried to kidnap my ward. He knows she could be used as a weakness against me, and since he almost killed her, he is certainly not in favour with this Sesshoumaru now or ever.'_

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_"Rin, go play with Jaken. Do not stray far from the castle" Sesshoumaru said._

_"Ok Sesshoumaru-sama!"she said in that sweet, innocent voice she had. "Jaken-sama! Lets go play hide-and-don't-peep!"_

_"Oh Kami, why me?" the annoying toad said before shutting his eyes and started counting, sounding as bored and uncaring as Sesshoumaru. "1… 2… 3…"_

_As Rin ran off, Sesshoumaru returned to the breakfast table and started to eat. Then he heard a high-pitched, terrified cry._

_"SESSHOUMARU!!" his ward cried and within the blink of an eye he had arrived at the place where he saw his charge being strangled by a strange hanyou, wearing a baboon skin. Sesshoumaru saw Rin desperately try to fight to get out of his grasp and so, swept passed the hanyou and cut the head off. He grabbed Rin before she fell to the ground and turned to see the rest of the hanyou's body dissolve. Leaving a strange wooden puppet with a hair twisted around it._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin" whispered the young girl in his arms. Still half shocked and filled with awe at what had occurred._

_The tall youkai didn't bother to answer her but was preoccupied with a letter that had fallen to the ground._

_It read:_

_So, the mighty Sesshoumaru has a weakness after all. You'd better watch out, if you don't take care of your ward better, I might have to hurt her for real…_

_Naraku._

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

_'so what could he want now?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he turned and swept out of his study, off to deal with important affairs of the kingdom.

"Kukukukuku" (**A/N: soz guys, seen that in waaaayyy to many fanfics and just had to put it in but dw, I won't put it in again**) Naraku chuckled as the vision faded on his sister/slave Kanna's mirror. "Gather everyone, tell them to meet me outside. It's time." He said and walked confidently out of the room.

Shortly afterwards, everyone was assembled in the courtyard. There were ten, not including Naraku himself. Kanna, is a youkai that held the form of a little girl of the age of ten. She has shoulder-length, white hair pushed back from her face with equally white flowers. Her eyes are empty and black and she speaks rarely. She wore a simple white kimono and always holds her mirror. The mirror is made out of Naraku's bones and could suck in the sole of anyone who gazed into it. It also holds the power to show the past or present.

Kagura was a wind-demon. She has jet black hair that is always tied up and held with two feathers. Her eyes are blood red and she always holds her fan, a black, white and red object that allows her to release her youkai powers.

Goshinki is a large, ugly demon that looks like a cross between an ogre and a giant. He has two large horns coming from his head and red eyes. He can read minds, allowing him to see his opponents move before they make it, making it almost impossible to defeat him.

Then came the Shichi'nintai. Bankotsu was the sub leader of the seven brothers. He has long, black hair that he keeps tied in a plat. He isn't a youkai but is stronger then most. He also has a purple star on his forehead. Bankotsu always carries a giant Halberd called Banryu.

Renkotsu is a bald human who has two large purple stripes running vertically up his face and another smaller one on his forehead. His powers are fire and explosives.

Suikotsu is another brother who uses huge, metalic, claw like blades attatched to his hand which cuts people to ribbons. He has short, black messy hair with six green stripes across his face. Two on each cheek and another two on his forehead.

Ginkotsu is more machine then man. He speaks rarely and uses guns built onto him as weapons.

Mukotsu uses poisons and toxins to fight. He is fat with huge eyes. He also has red stripes on his face. Two circling under each eye and another two on his chin.

Jakostu dresses as a girl and uses a retractable, sword. He has black hair and wears makeup, but also sports two blue stripes that go vertically down his face and over his eyes.

The last brother is Kyokotsu who is a humungous being. His sheer size and power are what makes him a worthy opponent in battle.

Naraku stood at the head of the group, tall and menacing. He is a powerful hanyou who originally was human. However, on the verge of death, he allowed youkai to consume him. Giving him a powerful body and new life.

"It is time to pay Sesshoumaru a visit" Naraku stated, and chuckled to himself as he floated into the air and sped with his servants to Sesshoumaru's castle.

* * *

"Kikyou-sama, Kikyou-sama!" someone called her. She was right now, in her room, thinking over the vision she'd just had. Right now it was fading from her mind but she'd finally gotten it.

She was going to ruin Kagome, and she'd finally gotten the plan to do so.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, Kikyou-chan requests your presence immediately" a miko in training informed the girl called Kagome.

Kagome was a fully trained miko. She has long black hair with a slight wave to it. She had dark blue eyes that drew immediate attention to her. She was known as being the most beautiful and powerful miko around, and she was kind.

_'What could Kikyo want with me? She'd all but banished my presence ever since I'd beaten her at that one archery contest. What could she possibly want now?' _Kagome thought. She stood up and quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. She wore a flowing, midnight blue kimono with a sky blue yukata. Her hair was kept out today but she wore the customary pendant which settled just between her eyes.

Every miko was given one when they'd completed their training, and the pendent always held the colour that symbolized their specific miko skill. Kagome was a purifying miko so she was given a sky-blue gem.

She turned and walked swiftly out of the room. With every step she took, she felt a deep sense of foreboding.

_'If only I hadn't been sold to Kikyou! Why did my family have to be poor? Didn't they love me? All I can remember is being given to Kikyou and Kaede when I was old enough to walk. I can't remember anything before that. Now that Kaede went away, Kikyo controls me. I have to leave, as soon as I return to my room, I'll leave, claiming I'm going to become a wondering miko. I wonder what she'll think of that?'_ Kagome thought and looked up. She'd arrived.

But she never would return to that room.

**

* * *

YAY! Done the first chap!! Now I've got introductions out o the way, I can start the plot!**


	2. Light Surrounding You

**Winner Takes All**

**Light Surrounding You**

**Disclaimer: I know, nothing!!! I own nothing!!!!**

**Soz guys, I kinda fell out of this story but now I'm back and ready for action! Also, I was wondering whether I should make it sess/kag or inu/kag. Some tips please? Oh! and does the summary sound better?**

- scene change

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

"speech"

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

* * *

_If only I hadn't been sold to Kikyou! Why did my family have to be poor? Didn't they love me? All I can remember is being given to Kikyou and Kaede when I was old enough to walk. I can't remember anything before that. Now that Kaede went away, Kikyo controls me. I have to leave, as soon as I return to my room, I'll leave, claiming I'm going to become a wondering miko. I wonder what she'll think of that?_ Kagome thought and looked up. She'd arrived.

But she never would return to that room.

* * *

NOW

* * *

"Kagome, come in." Sneered Kikyou. She flicked her hair out of her face as she turned around at the sound of Kagome opening the door.

Kagome entered hesitantly but as calm as death. I'm not afraid of Kikyou, I'm not afraid of her Kagome repeated in her head. She closed the door quietly and seated herself in front of Kikyou, keeping her eyes averted.

"Kagome, have you heard of the four lords of Japan? The Eastern, Western, Northern and Sourthern Lords?" Kikyou asked, staring intently at the girl opposite's face.

"Of course, the eastern lands are ruled by Lord Kouga, western by Lord Sesshoumaru, Northern by Lord Inuyasha and Southern by Naraku. Why do you ask Kikyou?" Kagome replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I have informed them off a challenge, to each of the four lords, about a certain Shikon no tama, you also know what that is." Kikyou said.

"Yes, it's a –

"That wasn't a question. Anyway, the object of the challenge is to find the Temple of Defi, where the Shikon no Tama is kept. The first to arrive there receives the Shikon no tama." Kikyou stated. "When the first lord gets there, he'll have to make a wish quickly – lest another lord comes and fights him for it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious. "And how does this benefit you?" she asked suspiciously. Kikyou had never, ever done anything that doesn't require something in return.

"Can't I ever do something for the fun of it? Besides, it's boring just sitting here, doing nothing but practice archery and improve one's miko powers." Kikyou replied haughtly. "Although some of us have no real miko powers to practice." She said with a pointed look at Kagome.

"Ok, that answers my second question, now what about the first? Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked, getting frustrated by Kikyou's attitude.

"Because you're going to play too. You're going to help each Lord find the Shikon no tama, with equal amounts of time with each lord. The winner, not only gets the jewel, but you." Kikyou said haughtily.

"I'm not property!!" Kagome screamed as she leapt up, pointing her finger at Kikyou. "You can't just use me as a prize in your stupid game! What do you think I am? No way in hell!"

"Your forgetting that your parents sold you to me. I can do whatever I want with you. You also forget that I know your secret." Kikyou said. (AN: soz guys, that sounds really corny but is necessary.)

Kagome stared at Kikyou in horror, mouth agape. "Who told you?" she chocked out.

"You honestly think I wouldn't find out?" She hissed. Staring with malice intent, looking more and more like a predator cornering it's prey. "You will do as I say. Now get out of my site."

Kagome was in a state of turmoil. Hate. Shock. But mostly a burning anger at the girl now dismissing her. Kagome stood up, hands clenched so tight, her fingernails drew blood. She turned around and walked agitatedly out of the room. She felt if she stayed in the room any longer, she'd kill her.

This hadn't gone unnoticed to Kikyou. As the little 'talk' had proceeded, Kagome's aura had become darker with hate, her power expanding until she glowed a dark magenta. Kikyou knew she needed to get away from Kagome, as she might not have defeated the anger-fuelled miko.

* * *

Kagome stormed her way down the hall, sparks of violet seemed to shoot out from her. _I cannot believe she can do this! _She reached her room. She grabbed a vase off her dresser and threw it across the room. Venting her pent up anger she proceeded to throw around every object that she could. After a while her aura turned pure pink and finally exhausted, she threw herself onto the bed, her eyes starting prick with tears. A single tear slid down her face, followed quickly by another. Before long, tears were streaming down her face. She tilted her head in the dying light of the day to see her single photo of her family. She could only recall one memory, she had only been very young when she was forced into Kikyou's and Kaede's miko school.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"_Mother! Come look at this! "a little girl of two exclaimed._

"_What is it Kagome, dear?" a woman of around twenty asked, the girl, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked out of the house._

"_Mother! Look!" the girl exclaimed. She took her toy bow and arrow and fired at the target at the end of the garden. As she fired, the arrow was surrounded by a brilliant pink light, it expanded as the arrow traveled, filling up the garden with the surreal light. _

_Kagome's mother gasped. For more then nine generations, since Midoriko herself, there hadn't been a single drop of miko talent in her family. _

"_Isn't it pretty mummy? Let's show daddy!" Kagome said bouncing up and down with glee._

"_Ok sweety." The woman said as they walked into the house._

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The tears had dried on her face as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the northern and eastern kingdoms were marching to battle. At the head of the eastern army was Kouga, the wolf demon. Leading the northern kingdom was Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou. The two armies met on a deserted plain.

At the sight of each other, Kouga and Inuyasha started the verbal battle of insults, this continued for ten minutes until both armies were thoroughly bored.

"Dog-breath! You couldn't hit me if you tried!"

"Bastard! If I did hit you, you wouldn't survive!"

"Watch your language mutt, there are ladies present, one of which is you!"

"_ENOUGH!!!!_" the two armies cried, Sango putting her hand over Inuyasha's mouth as Ginta and Hakkaku tackled Kouga, leaving him with a mouthful of dirt – effectively shutting him up.

"Let's defeat these demons and be done with!" Sango shouted at the eastern army, as Ginta and Hakkaku glared at her.

With the traditional "Charge!" sounding from Miroku and Ginta, the two armies surged forward.

Between these two armies, this would be battle 56

* * *

Naraku and his band were currently headed towards Sesshoumaru's castle. As they arrived, they split up to find the Tai-youkai. Kanna and Kagura went to the front gates to distract the guards while the rest infiltrated the castle.

Kagura walked up holding Kanna's hand, as if they were real sisters, and walked up to the western land's guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of them exclaimed, dressed in the traditional white armor with two purple stripes on the sleeves and legs.

"Don't worry, it's just me and my sister, two humble villages from down yonder," Kagura stated, bowing meekly before the guards. Whipping her fan up to her mouth she suppressed a snort as the guards relaxed and started to look her up and down.

"What is it that you want? We have no time for petty village-beggars such as you." An arrogant guard scorned.

"We only wished to see the brave soldiers that fight for our Lord, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagura said, giving a flirtatious look while mentally throwing up.

"Fine, you've looked, now go." Said one of the guards cockily, practically preening himself at Kagura's words.

"But sir's! My little sister just wanted your autograph." Kagura said. _I can't believe Naraku came up with this. There's no way their gonna buy it._

"Ok, one quick autograph." They said.

_Then again…. _Kagura thought _they are arrogant pricks._

"Quickly Kanna, where's that scroll you had?" Kagura asked when –

"Wait a second! I know you two! You're Naraku's servants Kagura the wind demon and Kanna." One of the guards exclaimed.

"Oh, so you finally noticed." Kagura said as Kanna brought out her mirror, racing it to just under her chin, the guards stared at it stupidly, with a flash of the mirror the souls of the guards were extracted and sucked into the mirror.

sigh "What a bore, not even a challenge" Kagura said with a bored expression, taping her closed fan against her chin. "Maybe I'll be allowed a little fun later…" she said as they swept into the courtyard.

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard the guards exclamations of surprise long before Jaken came to inform him of the invading party.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Naraku's army has infiltrated the palace!" Jaken exclaimed, running into the room and falling down in his hurry to kneel in front of the youkai.

"You think this Sesshoumaru didn't already know of this?" Sesshoumaru said, turning his cold eyes to look at the pathetic toad sprawled on the floor in front of his feet.

"N-n-no Sesshoumaru-sama! Of course not! I-i-i just thought…" Jaken stammered but was suddenly interrupted by a crash outside the room.

Just then, a tall figure entered the room, cloaked in a baboon skin.

"Sesshoumaru. You may need to think about hiring a few more guards, they were a little rude to us on the way in, so we killed them." He said, evil lacing his words.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with his usual, bored-blank-cold expression. "Leave now. I have no interest with you."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, after we've traveled all this way, you're not going to even invite us to dinner?" Naraku chuckled.

"Why would I let a filthy hanyou such as yourself stay here longer then necessary?" Sesshoumaru stated.

"I was just wondering if you'd heard my proposal." Naraku stated. Kagura, Kanna and the other servants of Naraku had all arrived and stood behind him.

Sesshoumaru gave him a cold glare, he hated being 'left in the dark' as he was now. He turned his glare to his servant, still cowering on the floor, yet he had changed his position to being behind Sesshoumaru, hidden away from Naraku.

"The message wasn't received." Sesshoumaru stated.

"It was to inform you of a new possible alliance between our two kingdom's." Naraku said.

"This Sesshoumaru makes no alliance with hanyou's." the youkai replied. "Leave. Now." He said and turned away, dismissing the lot of them.

"As you wish–" Naraku started but was interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a young voice called out. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please help me!" a girl cried as she was dragged into the room by Bankotsu.

"Such a nice little girl, isn't she? She was so helpful to point out where you were." Bankotsu smirked, holding up the kicking and screaming girl.

"Rin you baka! What are you doi–" Jaken cried but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Rin." He said to her. "Calm down. Let her go." He warned.

"This time we will, but she might not be so lucky next time." Naraku warned. He threw her towards Sesshoumaru and walked out of the room, and back towards the southern kingdom.

"Jaken, take Rin to her room. Then report back to me." Sesshoumaru said, in his usual, monotone.

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama! But what of Naraku? What if he comes back? Is it wise to just let them go?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru gave him a cold glare and said "Are you questioning this Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course not Sesshoumaru-sama! This loyal, unworthy servant would never do such a thing!.." said Jaken and continued to ramble on about the youkai's greatness and his own humbleness.

"Jaken. Go." Seshoumaru stated, giving his infamous death stare and turned his back on the two small figures. He proceeded to walk into his study and lock the door, Searching for peace and quiet as he read the reports of his kingdom's status.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke up and after doing his usual morning routine – i.e., get up, have breakfast, half-hour training session and shower – he walked over to his study desk and was about to start some of the mountains of paperwork he had when he spotted a small, cream envelope in the centre of his desk. He picked it up and found it addressed to himself, on the back the miko's guild's seal was found. It was a purple stamp with a star in the centre, with an arrow piercing through it. He shredded the side of the envelope with a claw and unfolded it. It read:

Lords,

Tomorrow starts the race and the fight that will determine who will win the Shikon no Tama and the most powerful Miko in existence. If you are interested, meet at the Shrine of Shikon outside the miko's guild for further instructions.

Prepare the best people in your service and have them accompany you.

Be there by sunset tomorrow.

He raised an eyebrow at this and laid the letter back on the desk. He had heard of the Shikon no Tama before, and had been currently undergoing a detailed search to find it. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity. He wouldn't need to bring anyone with him except Rin and Jaken. He didn't trust Rin to stay in the palace all by herself for who knows how long and he didn't want the bother of looking after her while searching, therefore, the need to bring Jaken. He called in the previously mentioned toad and told him of his plans. _This could be interesting_.

* * *

A/N: **I decided I'm going to stop here for now and write another chap soon. I've been working a lot throughout the holidays but will try to update again soon (after I go for my L's, wish me luck!!! Going sometime before the end of the holidays). Cya!**


	3. Walk Away

**Winner Takes All**

Walk Away

**_Disclaimer: Knock Knock._**

_**Who's there?**_

**_Imal Awyer_**

**_Imal Awyer who?_**

_**I'm a lawyer who will take all your money if u don't say you don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**:sobs: ok, I don't own Inuyasha. Happy? **_

**AN: Back quicker then I expected. I just wanted to write this now. I'm in the mood I guess. Oh, I want to try posting another story (lol, I can't update this in less than a month, how can I keep up with 2?) but I just want to see if you's think it's a good idea. Check my profile for the summary's. Tell me whether I should start a new one or not. If I should, which one?**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

* * *

_He called in the previously mentioned toad and told him of his plans. 'This could be interesting._

* * *

NOW

* * *

Naraku swept into his castle with Kagura and Kanna close behind while Bankotsu and his brothers were putting away their horses. Naraku walked into his study, Kagura close behind him with Kanna ahead of them both, reaching his desk first. 

"Master, you have received an important letter," Kanna stated, picking up a small envelope, not unlike the one Sesshoumaru had received. Naraku snatched the paper away from her and quickly scanned it.

"Kagura, tell Bankotsu to stop unloading the horses. Restock our supplies. You two and those brothers will come." Naraku said, tossing the letter aside.

"But master, where are we going?" Kagura asked.

"To get my power." He said, and walked out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After 24 hours of fighting, Miroku found himself fighting back-to-back with Inuyasha, twenty-six of their army had injuries – the same amount as the Eastern army. After another three minutes of fighting, Miroku found himself exhausted. They had battled most of yesterday and all through the night. Miroku had used up all of his ofuda and was currently bashing wolf-demons on the head with his staff.

"Inuyasha, we can't beat them, they're to strong." Miroku said as he knocked a wolf away from him.

"Baka! Of course we can!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword around. Unfortunately it was blocked by non-other than Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands.

"It seems this battle's becoming as the many before it, a stale mate." Kouga said, twisting his body and aiming a lethal kick at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha blocked it by grabbing his leg and throwing his opponent away from him. Kouga flipped backwards and landed –ironically cat-like – on his feet.

"He's right Inuyasha," Miroku said. "We should call a truce, before anyone else gets hurt."

"Ginta!" Hakkaku cried as his best friend and brother was hit by someone from the northern army. Said person struggled to stand up from his position on the ground but failed.

"Kouga, we should retreat at once. We can always fight another day." Hakakku yelled, dragging his brother to his feet. "Before anyone else is maimed."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and Miroku and heard them debating the very same thought.

"Hey dog-breath, wanna call a truce? Revenge is a sweet better served cold." Kouga said, calling his army back to their original side of the field while Inuyasha's troops backed off to the opposite side.

"Alright Kouga-coward, next time, you'll wish you'd battled now, when you might have stood a chance." Inuyasha called. "But then again, I'd have one anyway."

Kouga growled at him as his army started to move back to his kingdom's borders. Inuyasha glared at him with his fierce fire-gold eyes and signaled his soldiers to retreat.

"Next time Kouga, I'll have you." Inuyasha muttered. And turned swiftly on his heal and marched back to his army, to get reports from Miroku and Sango.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Inuyasha returned to his castle. An old miko with a black eye-patch named Kaede had healed most of the wounded and the rest were healing well. Sango and Miroku were sorting out the many problems into sections. Important, not-important, and just stupid. Unfortunately for Miroku and happily for Sango, they were on the opposite sides of a very long table. Sango then reached for the next letter in her pile, and yep, you guessed it, it was the same as Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's. She immediately stood up and showed the letter to Miroku.

"This should be shown to Inuyasha immediately." Sango said to him as he looked over the envelope.

"I agree with you, dearest Sango, let's go now." He said and stood to walk next to her. She glared at him, silently warning him that if he even thought of doing anything inappropriate, he would find himself incapable of moving for a number of weeks. Miroku just smiled pleasantly and lead the way. They walked down two of the long, richly decorated halls that were of a deep crimson and cream colour. Windows gave a spectacular view of the gardens, stables and training grounds. Miroku and Sango spared not a glance as they hurried to the hanyou-lord's dojo. He had muttered something about practicing their when they'd arrived back.

The dojo was a typical round room, about the size of a hockey field. It had few windows, all very high up and bullet proof. Well, they'd need to be, to withstand attacks that could have the force of a bullet. The walls were painted a bright red with red mats and a red ceiling, in case of any 'spills' – i.e., they'd blend in. Along one half of the wall was a choice of many types of weapons. On the opposite side had three doors, an entrance/exit, one leading to the showers and another to the mini-kitchen, just in case someone got hungry during training. At the moment, our favourite inu-hanyou was fighting using a katana. He had all the obstacles moving, meaning there was arrows firing out of the walls, dummier popping out of the floor, walls and ceiling, knives, logs and other random obstacles were constantly being thrown every-which-way and fire shooting out of the floor. Traps were being set everywhere, and if he hadn't been a hanyou, he would have been chopped, burned, sliced, diced, squashed, scratched and more than likely dead.

All of a sudden it all stopped.

Miroku had pressed 'the big button'. Basically, it stopped everything in the dojo.

"Miroku! What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha yelled as he dropped to the floor. He sheathed the katana and turned to face them, shirtless with a sheen of sweat covering him.

"Lord Inuyasha, Sango-chan and I found an important letter that we needed to show you right away." Miroku stated, calmly giving the letter to the glaring hanyou.

"Keh!" was all he said as he tore open the seal and started to read. As he finished, he looked up at the expectant faces of the monk and taijia. "You two, get Kaede, and pack your bags, we're leaving." He said and without another word, strode out of the dojo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

At that exact same time, Kouga was given a message from Hakakku. It held all the details for the 'challenge' that had been prepared for them. He quickly gathered his closest pack with him and set off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome awoke that morning to a painful throbbing in her head – the after effects of crying herself to sleep. She pushed herself up and off the futon and turned to face the mirror. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and puffy with tear streaks remaining on her face. She walked out of her room and into the bathing rooms. It was linked with ten other rooms and contained two hot springs and three change rooms. Each hot spring had a small waterfall running into it and had rocks around them to make them look more 'natural'. It also ensured more privacy. She stepped into the water and quickly washed herself. Afterwards, she had on a light blue kimono with black roses on it. She was doing her hair into a high pony-tail when she was interrupted by another miko-in-training.

"Kagome-sama! My that kimono looks beautiful on you! Oh! I was supposed to inform you that Kikyou-sama wants you at sunset in the entrance, she said something about meeting your future owners." The hyper nearly-miko said.

"Thank-you, tell her I'll be ready." Kagome replied and quickly fixed a black rose clip into her hair. She stood up and quietly left the room, heading to the weapons room to pic up her belongings. _If I have to stick around with those Lords, I'm gonna have to bring a means to defend myself, I don't trust them as far as I can throw them_. She thought as she continued on her way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gonna stop there as I want to start a new chap for this next section. Don't forget to tell me which story sounds interesting. **

_**Too my Reviewers:**_

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa** – hey jess, thanx for the reviews. Sorry about the whole too detailed thing, it won't be like that in anymore chapters (I hope). And it's more than likely inu/kag, though nothings impossible.

**kags-and-inu** – hey!! I haven't heard from you for ages!!! Soz, my sis beat u, lol. Can't beat family. U gonna update soon? Hope I hear from you soon.

**Powerfulcheese** – hey thanx for the reviews. I'm trying to update but I find myself always procrastinating. I still wanna know if you're the person I think u are or if u happen to have just a really weird coincidence for a name

**Greekapino **– thanx , it came from a dream I had. I'm trying to update as I said before, but I've also had a lot of work to do (Michel's Patisserie!!! Yah!)

**Slowlytheblooddrips** – thanx again for reviewing. I really, really liked your story Beauty And The Hanyou, I hope you write some more soon. And yeah, it prob will be inu/kag, but it could go either way, still undecided.


End file.
